First Love
by GoldStar
Summary: Serena and Darien are childhood friends, but Darien had to move. After 3 years, they're finally going to meet again. Working together on a school project, a romance starts to spark between them. Obstacles are in the way, so will they ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: First Love  
Part: Chapter 1  
E-mail: GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Here's the first chapter of First Love, revised. I would like to   
thank my editor, Sftbal1295 for being a great friend. All I ask you   
is to E-MAIL ME at the end. That's all! Buh~bye!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Serena's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Last afternoon," said Miss Haruna (Miss H.), "We decided that   
all of you will be pairing up with a college student at the University   
of Aurora also known as UOA. We will be going there right when the   
bus comes. As for right now, until the bus gets here, you can do   
whatever you want." And then she walked out  
"Yay!" yelled all students.  
"Hey, Lita," I called to my friend, Lita Kino. Lita turned   
towards me. My name is Serena Tsukino, and I am a 17-year old who went   
to the Aurora High School. I had blond hair that was in ponytails   
that started from buns that were on top of my head. The ponytails   
ended below my knee. I had big blue eyes that people say are filled   
with innocence, purity, and love. Lita Kino was also a 17-year old   
who had auburn that was tied in a high ponytail with a blue-green   
beaded scrunchy. She had green eyes. I also have other friends, like   
Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, and Mina Aino, (AN: Rei and Mina go to the same   
school as Serena, Ami, and Lita). "Don't you think that pairing up   
with college kids are going to be cool?!" I asked.   
"Yeah, especially if you're going to be paired up with guys!"   
exclaimed Lita.  
"Mmhmm."  
"Look, the busses are finally here!" yelled one of their   
classmates.  
"Alright students," said Miss H., who was know walking in. She   
was fuming. It almost looked like smoke was coming out of her ears.   
The class suddenly quieted down, afraid of her. "Get in a single   
line, and head towards the bus!" The students quickly did that. Lita   
and I sat next to each other. Miss H. was sitting two seats in front   
of them. The bus driver explained the rules in a totally boring voice   
and started the bus. During the bus ride, Miss H.'s cell phone rang.   
Lita and I were listening. We heard her say, "Robert!" and then she   
looked really happy.  
"Well, now she's in a happy mood. Hope she stays like that!" I   
replied.  
"Yeah, I know. She's so grumpy when she's angry!" agreed Lita.  
"Ok, class. We're here!" said Mrs. H. in a singsong voice. We   
all got out of the bus. As we were walking, we were looking at the   
campus. We all thought it was huge! (AN: Of course it's big to them,   
but UOA is really a small campus compared to other colleges.) We were   
finally going to meet people who were attending college! As we passed   
more buildings we started to turn into a building which turned out to   
be a classroom. They were full of students standing up, waiting to   
meet their new partner.   
"Hey, Serena. Somebody will be real lucky to get that guy in   
the front at the first seat!" exclaimed Mina Aino. Mina is the same   
height as me and we look a lot like each other. She has blond hair   
that's tied in a big red bow. She also has blue eyes. I looked at who   
Mina was talking about. I gasped when I saw him. It was Darien   
Chiba, my old friend! He sure has changed, I thought as I remembered   
when I last saw him. It was 4 years ago. I was 13 and he was 15. He   
was kind of skinny, and had short black hair, and blue eyes. Now he   
was tall and well built, his bangs were longer which gave him a   
mysterious appearance, and his blue eyes, you could just drown in   
them, I thought. He was my next door neighbor. His family had to   
move all of a sudden because his dad's job. I hadn't heard from him   
since. I also remembered that I kind of had a crush on him. I was   
totally mad when I heard that he was moving away. Our parents were   
friends and so we knew each other since I was born.   
"Ok, why don't you all pick someone, and if the person you pick   
turns you down, then just go find another partner. Do not, and I   
repeat, do not whine! That also includes you, Serena! Ok, go ahead."   
I knew that I was totally red at that moment. All the girls were   
running toward Darien, and then after a few minutes, they all had   
angry faces on them. So they all looked for other people. Darien   
silently walked toward me and smiled at me.   
"Hey, Serena. How have you been?" asked Darien. My eyes lit   
up.  
"You actually remember me?" I asked.  
"How could I forget you? I always made fun at how you would put   
up your hair. I use to call you Chibi-Meatball Head. I guess you   
still do put your hair in that style! I should call you Meatball Head   
now since you're not so Chibi!" he laughed. I thought his laughter   
was so... I couldn't really explain it.  
"So, Darien, you want to be my partner?"  
"Why do you think I turned down all those girls for? Anyway, we   
need to catch up on things."   
"You're right. I wonder what the project is, though?"  
"Ok, take a seat next to your partner." Said Miss H. We sat   
down. I looked at who my friends were paired up with. Ami Mizuno was   
paired up with a guy with short brown hair with blue eyes. Rei Hino   
was paired up with a guy with long brown hair that covered his eyes,   
so I guessed it was brown. Lita was also paired with a guy that had   
short brown hair with brown eyes. Mina was paired with a guy with   
short blond hair, and blue eyes. They're cute, but not as cute as   
Darien, I thought. "Ok, in this project, as you know, you will be   
pairing up. We will be having a talent competition. We will pick   
winners from this group and the winners will be in the State   
Competition, and if you're still in, then you'll go on to the National   
Competition. You can act, paint, read pieces of work that you've made,   
sing, the list goes on. You can use this time to figure what you want   
to do. Any questions?"  
"Um... Miss H., why are we doing this project?" asked a   
classmate of mine.  
"Well, I decided that this would be fun and that you all needed   
break from school things. Professor Lee did the same thing and we   
will be representing our schools and city. Any other questions?" A   
classmate of Darien's raised her hand.   
"Yes?" asked Professor Lee.  
"Can we work on this after school?"  
"Yes, you may," replied the professor.  
"Anymore?" No one raised his or her hand. "Ok, you may begin."   
"Why don't we sing?" I asked.  
"Sing? Are you crazy? I'm not going to sing in front of my   
other classmates of any judges!" responded Darien.  
"Why not? When we were younger, you used to sing all the time.   
You were also good. If you were good then, you're good now!"  
"I don't know, Serena."  
"Please?" I put on my puppy face that I knew no one could   
resist. Darien looked at me.  
"Fine. I know that I'm going to regret this."  
"Thank-you so much!"  
"Meet me at 4:00 today in front of this room."  
"Ok, well, time's up! Time to go!" announced Miss H. We all   
said goodbye to our partner and went toward the bus. I sat by Lita,   
Ami sat by Mina, and Rei sat by herself.  
"You're so lucky, Serena. You got the hunkiest guy in there?   
How did you get so lucky?" asked Mina.  
"Darien and I knew each other since we were babies, that's why," I   
replied.  
"Well, my partner's not so bad. He's kind of cute. His name is   
Ken," said Lita.  
"My partner's name is Chad," responded Rei. Rei had long   
purple-black hair that she let flow down freely. Her eyes were the   
same color.  
"My partner's name is Greg," replied Ami. Ami had blue short   
hair that ended at the nape of her neck. She had blue eyes.  
"My partner can really sing and act. He wants to be an example   
to other people, too. Anyway, his name is Nick," confirmed Mina.  
"So what did you decide to do?" I asked.  
"Greg and I wanted to read the poems we made."  
"Chad and I are going to sing."  
"Ken and I are going to cook."  
"Nick and I are going to act out a play since I can't sing a   
note."  
"Really? Well, me and Darien are going to sing, too."   
"That's cool, but can you sing, Meatball Head?" asked Rei.  
"Hey, where'd you come up with that name?" I questioned.  
"Oh, I was walking by and I heard him say that he use to call   
you Chibi-Meatball Head, but he should call you Meatball Head now.   
That's where I got the idea."  
"Only he can call me that, alright?! And yes, I can sing!"  
"Why can he only call you that?" Ami asked.  
"Well, he was the one who made up the name and I said a long   
time ago that I would only let him say it. I hated it so much and he   
was going to babble it to my other friends and I couldn't let him, so   
I made him a deal, I won't argue with him about my "new name" and he   
won't babble. He didn't like my whining, but then he said that he   
would agree only if he could say it. Since then, I haven't let anyone   
say that to me."  
"Do you like him?" Mina asked all of a sudden.  
"What?"  
"Simple question, do you like him, Serena?" I could tell Mina   
was turning serious.  
"Um...well, I don't know," I stammered.  
"Yes, you do. You just don't want to admit, right?"   
interrogated Rei.  
"Ok, so maybe I like him a little."  
"A little?" Rei looked really skeptical.  
"Alright, I'm head over heels in love with the guy, ok?" I   
admitted.  
"Tell him, Serena. He might like you back."  
"I don't know. It might ruin our friendship and what about   
Jonathan? I can't just say 'I've met another guy who I don't even   
know if he likes me back, so see you some other time!'"   
"Well, you do have a point, but Jonathan's only using you."  
"No he isn't! And how would you know?"   
"Serena, Darien does care for you."  
"Yeah, as a friend."  
"No, he really, really cares about you, more than a friend   
could. He does like you."  
"Yeah right. Where'd you get that from?"  
"I saw it in his eyes while he was looking at you."  
"Even if he does like me back, I'm still not going to tell him   
until he tells me, if he does."  
"Ok Serena, it's your decision."   
"You're right, it is my decision."  
"But you should listen to me, after all, I am Venus, the goddess   
of love!" Mina threw her hair over her shoulder and everyone laughed   
because we all knew that she was talking about our other identities as   
Sailor Scouts, being that Mina is Sailor Venus. Ami is Sailor   
Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, and I am Sailor   
Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts. All the battles suddenly stopped   
though, so I don't think any Negaverse Trash is going to bother us   
again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Darien!" shouted Nick Anderson.   
"Hey Nick," I said. "How are you doing?"  
"Ok, you?"  
"I'm doing ok."  
"Hey Darien!" yelled Ken Marlin. Chad Wilkins, and Greg Stevens   
were also walking with Ken and walking towards Darien.   
"Man, those high school girls are fine!" exclaimed Chad.  
"You shouldn't base your dream girl on how she looks on the   
outside. What matters is..." Greg started to lecture them, again.  
"How they are in the inside," finished Ken, "It doesn't hurt to   
have them look good on the outside, you know. That partner of yours   
isn't so bad, you know. But of course, I think you noticed that   
because you were staring at her the whole time." As Ken said that,   
Greg started to blush a crimson red.  
"My partner's not bad at all. She is cute; I have to admit   
that. She's kind of a replica of me, instead a girl," replied Nick.  
"My partner said that she could really cook. Usually, all the   
cooks I've been out with are nothing but blond-headed bimbos, but this   
one's cute," responded Ken. (AN: No offense to all the cooks and   
blond-headed people. Please don't take it seriously!)   
"My partner is the most beautiful 17 year old girl I have ever   
seen. Man, that body of hers could kill!" exclaimed Chad.  
"What about yours, Darien? Darien?" asked Greg. I wasn't   
listening to them right then because I was thinking about Serena. She   
has changed a lot, I thought. She has a great body, far as I could   
tell, she is funny, charming, playful, and her eyes looked so   
innocent. Her hair looked real nice. I can't believe it; I'm   
starting to sound like a lovesick puppy! And I also haven't forgotten   
my promise.  
"Darien, Darien!" I heard yelled Nick into my ear. I turned   
towards him.   
"Hmm, what?" I asked.  
"What are you thinking about, man?"  
"Um...nothing."  
"Yeah right. What?"  
"No one, alright!" Oh, great! Me and my big mouth!   
"Who is she?" I knew that I couldn't fool them, so I just   
decided that I wouldn't tell them that it wasn't Serena.  
"Sorry, you got it all wrong."  
"So, finally someone has 'captured Darien's heart'," said Ken.  
"You guys gotta shut that mouth of yours, you know? And also   
stop butting into my social life," I snapped.   
"Well, we don't butt into your social life cause you don't have   
one," reminded Nick in his smart aleck voice.   
"Just stop with the butting in and matchmaking, ok? I gotta go,   
talk to you later." I ran off towards Professor Lee's classroom and   
waited for Serena. I was early, so I decided to pick which songs I   
were going to sing. As I was thinking I saw Serena walking up to me.  
"Hey Darien!" greeted Serena.  
"Hey Serena," I said.  
"So where are we going to rehearse?"  
"At my apartment."  
"Your apartment?"  
"Yeah. Is that ok with you, or do you have some other place in   
mind?"  
"No, that's fine."  
"Good." We started walking toward the parking lot, and I   
noticed her eyes light up as I started to unlock the door to my red   
Porsche. (AN: I don't know if Darien's car is really a Porsche, so   
deal with me, please?)   
"You drive this car?!" exclaimed Serena  
"Yeah. You like?" I said.  
"Of course I like it! It's so cool!"  
"Nice to know you like it, Meatball Head!" I saw her glare at   
me. I had to hold back a laugh cause she looked so adorable! After   
we drove the short way to my apartment, I parked the car and we went   
into my apartment.  
"So, umm," stammered Serena.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.  
"Sure, thanks!" I went into the kitchen.   
"What do you want to drink?"  
"Do you have cocoa?"  
"Yeah." While I got the cocoa, I saw Serena looking around. I   
walked up to her and gave her the drink. "So, what should we sing?"  
"Well, I think that for the competition just from our classes,   
that we could sing one together, and if we get into the State and   
National's, we split up. I heard that there was a men's and women's   
competition separately."  
"Good idea. For once, Meatball Head has a good idea."  
"Thanks a lot. I see you haven't changed also. Always the same   
jerk you always were!" (AN: How could she say all those means things   
to Darien in the anime and manga? Would you have the wits to say   
something like that to the cutest anime and manga guy you have ever   
seen? I would probably faint even if he talked to me! My smile is   
from ear to ear while I'm daydreaming of kissing Darien.) And so the   
famous argument that we hadn't had in 4 years began.  
"Well, I wouldn't be a jerk if you had stopped throwing your   
test papers and shoes at me!"  
"I would have stopped if you had quit calling me Meatball Head   
and teasing me!" Serena and I were staring at each other with a   
determined and angry look on our faces. But the faces cracked a   
second later, and they burst out laughing.   
"Haven't done that in a while, eh Meatball Head?"   
"Nope." After a while, we stopped laughing. "So, you got any   
idea of what we should sing?"  
"Well, there are two songs in my head right now, but I can't   
pick which one, so I'm letting you pick. Let's see, there's First   
Love by Buffy, (AN: No, not Buffy the Vampire Slayer if that's what   
you all are thinking!), and there's this other song called Eye on You   
which I have no idea who sings it. So, which one?"  
"Hmm, let me listen to them."  
"Sure." I put in the CD that my friend had made me. First, I   
put on First Love, then Eye on You. After they both ended, I stopped   
the stereo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, which one do you think?" I heard him ask.   
"Well, I like them both, but I think that we should sing First   
Love." The real reason I wanted to sing that song was because it   
described what I felt for Darien.   
"Ok, so let's practice," said Darien. We began to sing and as   
we were singing we looked at each other and I got lost in his eyes,   
and we edged closer and closer until I could feel his soft, warm   
breath on my lips. *What am I doing! * I thought, *Darien and I were   
friends since elementary school! We can't just kiss after 2 hours of   
finding out that Darien had moved back! And I've got a boyfriend! *   
I regretted breaking our near-kiss, but I couldn't do it.   
"Um...Darien I gotta go now. Um...thanks for being my partner."   
"Huh?" but he was too late because Serena was already out of the   
door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally! 6 pages! To me that's a lot! Well, how did I do? Please   
e-mail me. I started this story a while ago and was too busy writing   
my other fanfics that I forgot about this and now I'm finally done.   
Well, I hope you all liked this story. Please read "The Dangers of   
Love and Hate." I'm making a whole bunch of poems right now and I   
have another fanfic I'm starting, so it's three I'm writing. The   
other one is called "The Coupling of Two Pairs" and it's a crossover.   
So now I have to say bye-bye!  
  
*GoldStar*  



	2. Chapter 2

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: First Love  
Part: Chapter 2  
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi everyone! I finally got chapter 2 out of "First Love," eh? Sorry   
it took so long. Well, after this week, I'm taking a couple weeks off   
to write more and I have an idea for another story but I'm not going to   
post it soon. Anyway, expect only poems or nothing at all from me.   
Really sorry. Last chapter, Serena and Darien meet after all those long   
years and when they're at Darien's apartment, they are about to kiss   
and but Serena stops and runs out of Darien's apartment. On with the   
story! Also, arigatou to my editor, Sftbal1295. She's the best!!!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon will never belong to me. It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi and other big companies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We were about to kiss when suddenly she just stopped and ran out   
the door! Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I just did that! She was a   
friend I had since she was in diapers! How could I have been so stupid?!   
I just...I thought rationally. "Why did I have this sudden urge to take   
her in my arms and kiss the living daylights out of her? I've never   
felt like that to anyone, not even her!" I shivered at the mention of   
her. "Do I like her? I mean, sure when we were younger I liked her,   
but now, she's so different, and so am I. No! I do not have feelings   
for her. I was just caught up in the moment of the song that's it.   
Yeah, that's it. And besides, I promised that I would shut all feelings   
of love around me, didn't I? Not since her." I shivered again as I   
remembered her, Sherry. I had finally opened my heart out to someone   
and all Sherry did was crush it. I remembered when I first said I love   
you to someone and all they did was run into someone else's arms and   
that someone happened to be my best friend in high school, James Atsume.   
Yes, James Atsume and Sherry Tenshi were the big time traitors. I   
vowed myself that I wouldn't ever fall in love again and would only   
give my heart to the princess in my dreams, and I mean it!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next morning - Serena's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I ran all the way to school making the bell just in time. I sat   
down quickly and waited for Miss H. to show up. Something that wasn't   
really a big surprise to us, Miss H. came in later with a happy smile   
on her face.   
"Alright students, just get up and walk to the bus, I'll be there   
in a second," Miss H. sighed.   
"Great, just what I needed. To see Darien again. Oh, I hope this   
won't be awkward!" I muttered.  
"So Serena. How did last practice go," asked Mina in a sly voice.  
"It went fine, just fine alright?"  
"Is that all? Did it just go 'fine'?" replied Rei.  
"Yes! Nothing happened, OK?! Can you guys stop butting in my   
social life? Or is it your job to?"  
"It's our job," stated Mina and Rei simply. I growled a low growl.  
"You guys, just leave Serena alone," said Lita.  
"Yeah. Can't both of you see that she's in a bad mood as it   
already is?" remarked Ami.  
"Thank you. At least someone is on my side," I thanked. The rest   
of the bus ride was in silence between us. Finally, we came to UOA. I   
was dreading every minute of this. The closer I got to the room, the   
more butterflies I had in my stomach.  
"Here we are!" Miss H. chimed. We all stepped into the big room   
and once I saw Darien, I wanted to run as fast as I could out the door,   
and into my bedroom. "Ok, go ahead and talk to whoever that partner is!"   
I didn't like Miss H. right then, but then again, I never really did like   
her. I gathered all my courage and walked up to Darien. I tried to not   
make my voice crack.  
"Hi Darien," I could've hit myself. I am so dumb! Me and my   
stupid squeaking voice.  
"Hey Serena." I couldn't believe how he sounded so calm after me   
being a human wreckage site. "Listen, about yesterday..."  
"I'm so sorry!! I can't believe I did that! With me having a   
boyfriend and all. I'm a dumbo!!" I wailed out.   
"You...have a boyfriend?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The minute I found out that Serena already had a boyfriend, I felt   
jealousy, anger, and sadness.   
"Well, good for you. Meatball Head has a boyfriend," I replied.  
"Thanks. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" I heard her   
ask.  
"Well, not right now." I thought I heard her sigh that sound like   
relief, but I abandoned that thought immediately. There's no way, she   
already has a boyfriend, and besides, what about my promise?  
"Well, students, pack up, it's ready to go. Also, tomorrow is the   
class competition, so practice hard today." announced Miss H.  
"Well, see you later Darien. Same time, same place?" she asked.  
"Yeah, sure." She smiled a feeble smile and turned around, joining   
her group of friends. I saw her retreating back, and I felt sad. I turned   
my attention back to my stuff and packed up myself. I walked out of class   
and felt relieved that I didn't have classes for the rest of the day.  
"Yo Dare! How are you doing?" asked Greg.  
"Ok, I guess."  
"Oh, lighten up buddy. You get to spend an hour or two with a   
beautiful girl in your apartment. Alone. Now think of all the things you   
could do," remarked Nick.  
"Shut up, Nick. I'm not a perv like you."  
"Jeez, Darien. I was just kidding. Gosh, you don't have to be Mr.   
Serious, you know?"  
"Yeah, just calm down Darien. I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow."   
"Yeah, thanks. I'm just going to go home and lie down in my bed and   
rest. Maybe that'll take some stress off. Well, talk to you all later."   
I walked away and into my car, where I drove away to my apartment. As   
soon as I stepped in, I felt so much better. I didn't have classes for   
the rest of the day, so it left my day empty, except for the Meatball   
Head meeting. I walked into my bedroom and lied down in my comforting   
bed. I thought for awhile and after a few minutes I fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien's Dreamworld  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was in a foggy place with a balcony in front of me. On the   
balcony was a girl dressed up. "Set me free, please Tuxedo Mask," she   
begged.  
"How? How do I do that?" I asked.  
"Find the Silver Imperium Crystal and we will be together once more."  
"Who are you? Where do I find it?" This time, the girl stepped   
forward. First, he could see finally that she was blond. As she stepped   
closer, he could see azure blue eyes. And then, her whole face was shown.   
Darien realized that she looked exactly like Serena!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Out of Dreamworld  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien's eyes flew wide open in surprise, then he gasped.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I was walking from school, I saw Jonathan. Jonathan was ok, I   
thought. He's funny, smart, cute, sweet, kind. He was everything I ever   
wanted, except, he's not Darien.   
"Hey, bunny buns!" greeted Jonathan. He gave her a short kiss   
after. The sparks aren't there anymore, thought Serena.  
"Hey Jonathan."  
"You don't seem to thrilled to see me."  
"No, it's not that! It's just that I have a lot of things on my   
mind."  
"Well, ok. Do you need a ride home?"  
"No, I'm going to my friend's house. He and I are working on a   
project."  
"He? Do I know him?"  
"No, but I've known him since we were little kids."  
"Ok, whatever. Well, I'll see you later. Bye Serena."  
"Bye, Jonathan." I waved goodbye, and turned around, heading   
towards Darien's apartment. When I got there, I knocked and I could   
hear rustling and footsteps. When I saw him open the door, he looked   
almost frightened, like a deer caught in headlights!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A cliffhanger! Ahh!! Run for your lives!! Well, it's kinda a   
cliffhanger, right? Sorry it's sooo short, gomen. Well, this is gonna   
be short, so all I have to say is E-MAIL ME!!! YOU HAVE TO!!! Ok,   
that's all. Buh~bye!  
  
*GoldStar*  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: First Love  
Part: Chapter 3  
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hi! I'm back! I am so, so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in   
months! Please forgive me? Onegai? Well, I really hope that this   
makes up (kinda?) for the long months of me not writing. So enjoy and   
please e-mail me on what you think.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never will. I'm just a big fan   
of SM. Also the song in this chapter I do not own. It's by this   
singer named Buffy.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's POV  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'Should I tell her what I dreamt of? It can't be her, right?   
Maybe my feelings for her got into the dream somehow and her face was   
replaced by the real moon princess. Please let me be right, though,'   
thought Darien as he opened the door to reveal Serena.  
"Darien, what's wrong?" she asked. 'I've decided that it was   
just as I thought, my feelings had gotten into the dream,' thought   
Darien. He relaxed a bit after.  
"It's nothing. I'm fine. Come on in," he replied. He noticed   
that Serena looked skeptically back at him, but she didn't say anything   
about it after. "Well, do you wanna start now?"   
"Well, sure. I mean, there's nothing else to do." she said.  
"Haha, oh yeah! I'll go get something to drink," Darien walked   
into the kitchen.  
"Um...I have this major craving for strawberries and whip cream,   
you got any?" Serena asked.  
"I think. Let me see," he started to the refrigerator and peeked   
inside. Sure enough, there was still a small box of strawberries and a   
half can of whip cream left. He took them out and started to wash the   
strawberries. While Darien was washing, Serena was still thinking of   
her thought before Jonathan had come.   
*I like Darien, I know that now. But the problem is, does he   
like me? Was the too-close kiss something he wanted? Or was he just   
imagining some other girl? Oooh, I just don't know! How can be like   
this? Well, one thing I do know for certain is that I have to break-up   
with Jonathan. He's a sweet guy, but I can't go on liking Darien,   
while still dating him. He deserves so much better.*   
"So, here are the strawberries, just dig in and eat as much as   
you want," said Darien as he took Serena out of her thoughts.   
"Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it," and dig in Serena did.   
After that, they had started practicing again without much "trouble"   
because both of them took extreme measures to be careful as not to do   
anything.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Next Day  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After Serena and the girls had gotten off the bus and met the   
guys, a thick competition air was in the room.   
"Hi, Serena," said Lila Gem. Lila was one of the bratty, popular   
girls, hardly a gem at all. She would always pick on Serena because   
Serena had snagged Jonathan and everyone knew that at the time,   
Jonathan was Lila's next "victim." She always said that she was over   
him, but the whole school knew that she wasn't because she was always   
picking on Serena. "So, what are you going to do today? Show the   
people how many times you can klutz out in a day?" She laughed at her   
very pathetic joke because everyone knew that Serena didn't klutz out   
anymore. Her horrible cackling was joined by one of her other bratty   
friend. "So, who is your partner anyway? I know, it's probably one of   
the nerds. That's all you could have ever gotten, a nerd!" And once   
again, the cackling began.  
"Yeah, you're right I'm such a klutz that all I could ever get is   
a nerd..." Serena began.  
"Got that right, glad to see that you finally got the point."  
"And one of those nerds is someone you used to drool your nasty   
little mouth off. Someone that picked a klutz over a bratty, spoiled  
selfish, and might I add, slutty drama queen like you!" Serena   
retorted. And then the infamous glaring contest between the two girls   
began. Practically the whole room seem tuned into Serena's and Lila's   
little verbal fight. Darien stepped up to Serena and then said,  
"Come on, Serena. You don't have the time to waste talking to   
her. We have to start." The girls looked up at him and Lila stared at   
him with surprise and satisfaction. She smiled up at him with a wicked   
grin and asked,  
"So, who are you? Don't tell me you're partners with Serena.   
Why don't you come with me and we'll fix up something totally cool that   
the other people will never forget?"  
"I'm someone who wouldn't want to give you my name even if my   
life depended on it, much less go anywhere with you. And I'd rather be   
partners with Serena then a slob who wears too much make-up like you."   
And then he grabbed Serena's arm and led her away to where their   
friends were. Everyone was still staring, until Miss H. said something   
and everyone got back to working. Serena was still very surprised that   
Darien had said that.  
"Darien, you didn't have to do that..." said Serena. He smiled   
his cute grin at her and replied,  
"Well, she had no right to say those to you. And second, we   
seriously don't have time if we want to try to talk about the song."   
Serena just didn't mention the whole scene again because they did still   
have to talk to the song.  
"Ok, class. Time to compete! Now, I want all the singing acts   
to go first, going in alphabetical order starting with last names of my   
students. Then I want all dancers in the same order. Then I want   
musicians, then actors and actresses, and finally everything else that   
I hadn't mentioned." Rei and Chad were two groups ahead of Serena and   
Darien. Then, in the dancing category, there was Lila and another girl   
who was fixing her nails, while Lila was looking at them. They seemed   
like they were chatting about them, too. Next, Ami and Greg were third   
in the musicians category. Mina and Nick were first in acting, and   
finally Lita and Ken were the second to last group. The first couple   
going sang some fast song. They were good, but most of the people   
didn't think they would win. Then, Rei and Chad went on. They knew   
that Rei was a good singer, but no one knew about Chad. They sang to a   
slow song that had everyone in a trance. When it was over, everyone   
clapped with amazement and enthusiasm. As Serena's and Darien's turn   
came nearer and nearer, they got more nervous.   
"What if I'm not good enough, Darien?" asked Serena. "What if I   
really do get stage fright? What if I suddenly forget the words? What   
if..." Serena was cut off by Darien's voice.  
"Listen, you're not going to mess up or anything, ok? You're   
going to go up there and sing the best you've ever sang and show that   
other girl that you're not some klutz, but that you're better than her.   
Ok?" replied Darien. Serena smiled gratefully at Darien and nodded.   
Then clapping was heard. Miss H. spoke up and said,  
"Ok, can we please have the next group go next?" Serena and   
Darien started to walk towards the front of the class and then Serena   
looked towards all her friends. They were all giving her the thumbs up   
sign, but when she looked towards Lila, she was given the thumbs down   
sign. Serena glared at her and thought, *I'll show her. I'm going to   
rock this competition!"  
"Ready Serena?" whispered Darien. Serena nodded again and then   
she heard the music start. She mustered up all the confidence she   
could and heard Darien start the song:   
  
Girl it felt like I had you in my arms  
Well, maybe I didn't  
Maybe I'm just thinking about you  
  
Serena then realized it was her big debut.  
  
I guess it's 'cause, you're the first I ever had  
And I can't forget you now,   
Boy I can't forget you  
  
And together they sang.  
  
You're my first love  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
You're my first love  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
  
*This is the best Serena's ever sang. I knew she could do it. She   
sounds amazing!* thought Darien. He opened his mouth to sing and   
started to turn towards Serena.  
  
The first time I ever saw you,  
You had a flower pin in your hair  
You had such a pretty face and a smile that was always there  
  
*I really love this. I love singing, but most of all, I love being   
here singing with Darien. I wish I could stay like this forever,*   
Serena sighed. As soon as she saw Darien was turned towards her, she   
looked his way and started to part her lips.  
  
Well, this is my first love, and maybe it was yours  
It doesn't really matter, now  
Just wanted to let you know  
  
(Together)  
You're my first love  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
You're my first love  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
  
(Serena)  
I'll never forget the first time I saw you  
You had the sweetest smile  
  
(Darien)  
The sweetest smile, only you  
  
(Serena)  
And all I could think about was how I could make you my guy  
  
(Darien)  
Make you mine, my first love  
  
(Both)  
You're my first love  
  
(Serena)  
Boy, you've had my heart  
  
(Both)  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
  
(Serena)  
To kiss, to touch, to hold you close  
  
(Both)  
You're my first love  
  
(Serena)  
My first love  
  
(Both)  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
You're my first love  
  
The audience was dazed by their performance. The air was filled with romance   
coming out of the two people. The audience just looked at them in awe. No one  
had expected that Serena nor Darien could sing as well as they could. Even Lila   
was stunned.   
  
(Serena)  
Boy, you've had my heart  
  
(Both)  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
  
(Serena)  
To kiss, to touch, to hold you close  
  
(Both)  
You're my first love  
  
(Serena)  
My first love  
  
(Both)  
You're the only one I've ever loved  
  
And their voices started to fade out. When the music was over, everyone was   
just staring at the two. Serena had wondered if she had sucked just as much as   
she thought. But her thoughts proved her wrong as the people started to stand   
up and clap thunderously. Some people were smiling and others had their eyes   
wide opened. Even the judges, Miss. H. and Professor Lee had big grins on their   
faces. When the competitions were over, the winner was obvious, Serena and   
Darien. Everyone congratulated them. When class was over and it was time for   
Serena to go, she said good-bye to Darien and walked towards the bus. There,   
leaning on the bus, was Jonathan. Serena was walking up to him with the rest of   
the girls behind her.  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" asked Serena.  
"Hey hun. Um...do you think I could talk to you alone, for a minute?"   
replied Jonathan. Serena looked at the girls and they all nodded and walked to   
the bus. *Maybe I should just tell him right now, while we're alone.* They   
walked not to far from the bus and stopped at a daisy garden.   
"Serena, I've been thinking," started Jonathan.  
"Me too," replied Serena.  
"What about?" he asked with hope in his eyes. Serena didn't want to tell   
him first, so she said,  
"Why don't you tell me what you've been thinking about?"  
"Ok. Well, we've been together for three months and I've really loved to   
times we've spent together. And I want whatever we have between us to last for   
a long time. So what I'm trying to say is..." he paused. *Maybe I should've   
just told him what I'VE been thinking about,* thought Serena. He looked   
straight into Serena's eyes and blurted out,  
"I love you!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok. That's all I'm going to write for this chapter. Is this even sort of a   
cliffhanger? I wish you like this chapter and please e-mail me! Ok, that's all  
I'm going to say! Goldy signing out!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



End file.
